Janine's Surprise
by Mystique007
Summary: Janine had no idea she was about to meet her idol. This is a one shot with Randy Orton.


Janine was at work. Today was just like any other day…clients coming and going, the noise and bustle of the busy shop only slowing down right before they closed up for the evening. She had just returned from her lunch break when the shop's owner, Tracy, called her over.

"While you were gone, someone came in and asked specifically for you." Tracey told her. " He should be returning in about an hour or so. This is going to be a big one, so I don't have to tell you to give him the best service you can."

"Okay…" Janine replied. "But who is he?"

"You will recognize him when you see him. Have fun!" And with that, Tracey left for her lunch break.

Janine sighed and started setting up her station. She had been tattooing for ten years now, and was finally starting to get some national recognition for her work. She was nervous and excited to see who might be walking through that door. She didn't have to wait for long, though. The bell above the door jingled, and as she turned to greet the customer, her eyes widened in shock.

"I know you! I'm a huge fan! Have been for a very long time." She greeted the man.

He grinned. "I know. I saw an article about you in a magazine a while back where you said I would be your dream celebrity to tattoo. I have seen a lot of your work around lately, and I want you to do a piece for me."Janine's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe Randy Orton was actually here, in her shop, wanting her to tattoo him. "All right then. What was it you were wanting to get?"

"I was actually thinking about getting another tribal piece in the middle of my back. But, I want a viper intertwined in there somehow."

She grinned. "I think I can come up with something. This may take a while though, so can you come back tomorrow, and we will get started?"

He nodded. "Sure can. See ya tomorrow!"

She watched him turn and walk out of the shop. She was so starstruck that she didn't hear her coworker, Jamie, walk up beside her.

"Can you please wipe the drool from your face and get back to work?" He jokingly taunted as he pinned her arms behind her back.

"Jamie, you know you're just jealous that I don't drool over you." Janine shot back at him.

"Gross. I wouldn't want you drooling over me or on me anyway!" He pretended to be grossed out as he fake punched her arm. They had known each other for years and were just friends, although sometimes they could get a bit flirty with each other.

"Leave me alone now." She glared at him. "I have to get this design drawn before he comes back tomorrow!"

She sat down at her drawing table and got to work. Several hours and energy drinks later, she had what she thought was the perfect tattoo for Randy. She just hoped he liked it. She sighed and looked at her watch. It was 9:56 p.m. and the shop closed at 10:00. Perfect. She closed up shop and headed home to crash. She knew that there was a good chance she would not get much sleep that night, but she had to try anyway. This was going to be the most important day of her career so far, and she had to be at the top of her game.

The next morning, she was up and out the door a good twenty minutes earlier than normal. She grabbed an energy drink from the gas station on the corner, and sprinted in to work. Tracey just took one look at her and laughed.

"Is someone excited?" She asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"NO…not at all." Janine responded sarcastically. "Just my favorite WWE Superstar is coming in to get tattooed by me today. No biggie."

The morning seemed to drag by as the clients came and went. Finally, she saw Randy walk in the door, and she jumped up to greet him. "Hi there! I got the sketch done last night. Take a look at it, and tell me what you think!"

Randy looked closely at the sketch Janine placed on the counter in front of him. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, he looked up and smiled. "It looks perfect. You knew exactly what I wanted."

Janine let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good! I was hoping you would say that. Let's get to work!"

They sat down and got to work. Janine found it easy to talk to him, and the hours flew by as they joked and laughed and swapped stories. Finally, she was putting on the finishing touches. She handed him a small hand mirror, and sent him over to the mirrored wall to check out the finished product.

After a minute or two of looking at it from all different angles, he looked over at her. "I love it. You did a fantastic job, and I can't wait for everyone to see it."

"Aww, thank you!" Janine said, as he pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm glad you like it. I think I probably would have walked away from tattooing forever if you weren't happy with it."

Randy laughed. "Well, I'm glad you don't have to do that! But seriously, I will definitely put the word out in my circle about you, and I'm sure I will be coming back to you in the future for more. There is one more thing, though."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would let me take you out for dinner tonight as a special Thank You for this. That is, if your boss wouldn't mind."

They both looked over at Tracey, who had been watching the whole time, and she nodded her approval. "Go" She said. "Have fun. You deserve it."

Janine quickly cleaned up her area, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door and in to the heart of the city with Randy. She knew that even if she never saw him again after tonight, that she would never forget the day she got to work on an actual WWE Superstar, her idol, Randy Orton.


End file.
